


Hopeless

by KaciiGamer



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Aunt May makes one appearance, But this made me happy, Comfort, Death, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I felt sad, I wrote this two days ago and finished it two days ago, If you want I can post the OC version, greiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaciiGamer/pseuds/KaciiGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yay second story! (don't be alarmed if you find this on DeviantArt, I have an account there as well)</p>
<p>Peter is having a hard time getting over Gwen's death so you decide to comfort him!</p>
<p>[I've been pondering on posting two versions of my stories one for the girls (f/m) and one for the guys (m/m), thoughts?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

Everyone has those days where their spirits are crushed, where they feel as if they can't breath, or even function without the occasional tear slipping from their eye. Sometimes, you just have to have that day, to gather yourself and make sure you understand why things are happening. This was one of those days.

"Peter? I know you won't mind but Aunt May let me in!" The happy (h/c) bounded up the stairs to her best friend's closed door, a bag of sweets in her hand. "Hey! You wanna let 

me in? Don't be naked!" Her smile died down as the normal, bright smile of Peter didn't come into view. "Pete...?" Her slim fingers wrapped around the knob before turning it with a 

soft click. Peeking into the room she noticed that it was messier than usual, papers scattered on the deck, a fair pile of clothes here and there, but still a lack of Peter. Looking 

closely, she noticed a small pile of blankets, moving in a small motion. "Peter..." Pain dripped from her voice as she dropped the bag and rushed to his messy bed. Pulling off one of 

the blankets she spotted an unruly mound of brunette hair. "Hey...I'm here..." Peter lifted his head, tears spilling from his chocolate, puffy eyes. "I-I saw her...I saw her again, (Y/n)." 

His voice was low and brittle, his bottom lip trembling in despair as he laid his head on his knees once more. Gwen Stacy. Ever since he's stopped visiting her grave he's been 

having nightmares about that fateful night. Usually it wouldn't effect him like this, but it has eventually taken a toll on him. Her heart felt like it split as she watched him tremble. 

Sucking in a breath, she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his. "I'm here for you, just let it out..." A muffled wail escaped him as he began to shake more. It 

broke her heart to see him this way, all she wanted was to help him get better, but not visiting Gwen was ripping him apart. Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. "Peter, put on 

some sweats and grab your jacket then meet me outside." Giving him a hopeful squeeze, she hopped up and left the room, adrenaline pumping through her veins. After taking a 

quick second to throw clothes on, Peter met her outside in front of a yellow taxi. "Don't question me, just get in." Peter opened his mouth to speak but saw the determined look on 

her face and shut it quickly; hopping into the back seat of the cab. After she entered she tapped the plastic, signalling the driver to go to the destination. The drive was long and 

quiet, the only sound being the tires on the road and the soft music from the radio. That is, until the scenery began to consist of a large metal fence and various headstones. Peter 

felt a lump in his throat as the cab dropped them off at the front of the cemetery. "(Y-Y/n)...Wh..." "I'm sorry, but I think you need it." She brushed her hand over his own rough one, 

giving it a gentle squeeze before letting it go. She paid the cab driver before following Peter out of the cab. She followed him to the grave where he seemed to remember all these 

months, fallen leaves crunching under their every step. Seven rows up, four columns across. They reached the cold, grey headstone, breathing slowed as the world seemed to stop. 

A subtle hick in Peter's breathing showed that he began to cry again. (Y/n) wrapped her arms around her body, tucking her head into her shoulder as a tear slid down her face. "H-

Hi G-Gwen..." He took a deep breath before clearing his throat. "Sorry I h-haven't visited these past months...I've t-tried to l-let go..." His hands clenched and unclenched, tears 

falling like raindrops. "I miss you...so much...I feel like I c-can't function without you here...b-but I can...I've been getting better...I...I have (Y/n) here too...she's helping me." A sad 

smile graced her lips as she moved an arm to grasp Peter's hand in her own, tracing her thumb lightly across it. Peter looked into her brown orbs, a small smile on his face. "She's 

been there for me like you were...a-and...I've taken quite a liking towards her.." A small gasp escaped her mouth as a few more tears left her eyes. "B-But I can't do anything...so I 

have to let you go. So, Gwen Stacy, I love you and I'm so, so sorry." He took one last look at her grave and showed a small smile. He felt like she was there, like she knew this would 

happen and she was so happy for it. Turning to the (height) girl, he engulfed her into a heartfelt hug. "Did you mean that?" He felt her mumble vibrate throughout his body. "Yes. 

All of it. I guess I'm not so hopeless after all." They shared a quick smile before bidding their farewells to the grave, leaving the site in the bask of the autumn glow.


End file.
